Living a Lie
by Adnama23
Summary: Haley's working with Chris but hiding her songs from Nathan. What happens when Nathan gets a hold of one of them? Early season 3 Naley! oneshot!


A/N: so I was listening to this song and I thought it would make a great Naley song fic

**A/N: so I was listening to this song and I thought it would make a great Naley song fic. This takes place early season 3 before they make up but after Nathan forces Haley to work with Chris.**

**Oh, and I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill or "I Just Can't Live A Lie" by Carrie Underwood.**

"Look, I wanted to thank you Chris; you and Haley may not understand why I want you two to work together again but I have my reasons. Thank-you for not making me regret me decision." Nathan explained as he was walking out the door of the recording studio after paying Chris for Haley's studio time

"Dude it's not a big deal. I mean it is kinda the Keller's fault that you guys are the way you are right now, and I want to try to fix my mistake. Oh before you go; um…well…I…um"

"Spit it out Keller, I don't have all day!"

"Ok, well Haley might have told you that she hasn't really written much but the truth is, she wrote this amazing song that I think you should read." Chris walked around the desk and searched through a stack of papers until he found what he was looking for and handed it to Nathan.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" Questioned Nathan

"Just read the damn song. Oh! And if Haley asks, I never gave it to you!"

"Alright and thanks…I guess" and with that Nathan left the studio and drove back to his parents house. Once in the privacy and safety of his bedroom he unfolded the song that Chris gave to him and started to read it and as he read each word he could hear Haley's voice singing it to him. He could hear her singing these words to him:

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away_

Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day?  
Would I let you walk away?

No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now

_Chorus__  
Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean

No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now

Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Ohh, and I don't wanna try

Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

I just can't live a lie

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

Oh, I cant live a lie _x2_

By the time Nathan had finished reading the song he knew what he must do. He got back in his car and drove until he reached where he hoped the person he was looking for would be. Getting out of the car and climbing the all too familiar steps that lead him to her doorstep.

_Her doorstep? That doesn't sound right; it should be OUR doorstep!_ Thought Nathan before he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, silently praying it would be Haley that answered and not Brooke.

A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Haley "What do you want Nathan, did you come here to force me to do more things that will drive us even further apart?" asked Haley, who was obviously tired of playing all these games.

Nathan had no explanation for her so instead he did the one thing that he had been longing to do since she had showed up at his parent's doorstep a little over a month ago; he bent down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. They shared a kiss that you only see in the movies, a kiss that they were sure that sent sparks flying.

Once air became an issue they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each others and Nathan then whispered "I read your song Haley, I love it and I'm glad that you can't live a lie because honestly I tried and couldn't either. And incase you were wondering I'm not giving up on us either, in fact I'm doing the opposite; I'm fighting for us, just as hard as you are."

"I love you, Nathan. I love you so much." I love you seemed to be the only words Haley could find that seemed appropriate.

"I love you too, baby. More than you'll ever know. It'll take time, but we'll get back to where we used to be and that I promise you Haley James Scott." His promise was then sealed with another kiss while both Nathan and Haley simultaneously thinking that they were glad they couldn't live a lie.


End file.
